To Find A New Path
by Lonyn
Summary: Ohahn Cousland Theirin thinks she's hearing the calling and went to the Deep Roads. She met Hawke and decided to head to Weisshaupt, seeking answers and solutions to coping with the taint. As she's finally heading back home she finds a child who begins to follow her. This is her story after the Fifth Blight's end.


Just some drabbles about my Warden Ohahn Cousland Theirin and her journeys after the end of the blight.

* * *

The cold had whipped at her back, but she was used to it by now. Truth be told she didn't mind the cold. She used to sit outside on the castle walls during the colder nights of Firstfall and even Haring and Wintermarch just letting the snow fall around her. Oftentimes the frigidity of the weather was compared to her demeanor. She didn't think she was cold, she just didn't like to show others what she was thinking, let along feeling. She admired those that could be so passionate.

Sometimes Ohahn was envious of those who were able to express themselves so easily, but most of the time she was content with who she was. It didn't really bother her; she was just more bothered by why others were so concerned.

It'd been a little over a year since she'd left Denerim. She'd spent a good six months there before she grew restless, antsy as the nightmares plagued her. She'd begun to think she was hearing the calling, and the relentless pressure in her head drove her to leave in the middle of the night and travel to the Deep Roads. It wasn't until she'd met Hawke deep in the recesses of that horrible place that she'd allowed the woman to talk her into going back to Alistair.

She'd helped Hawke and her companions find another way out and while they were at the exit Hawke had told her she should go back; that she shouldn't just give up and let herself die in here without a fight up top. She had remembered running into the woman in Ostagar. Ohahn herself had been battered and so tired, but they'd run into each other on the bridge as she was heading towards the tower.

Hawke had fire and determination in those icy silver eyes; there was a reckless hue to them, much the same that she had after losing her family. They were so much alike in that moment without having known who the other was.

She had bade them farewell, stepping back inside the entrance that led back into the Deep Roads. Suddenly, she had no desire to go back in there, calling or no if that was what was happening. She was going to Weisshaupt.

It's where she was coming back from now. She hadn't found much there, but they had told her that her situation was different. They had no idea how to handle her because no one had ever survived slaying the archdemon. But they gave her a rundown of all the things that Duncan didn't have a chance to explain to her. She was having residual nightmares, mostly due to the fact that she joined during the Blight. They taught her meditations, and that if she started to hear the singing that was when she should fret.

She was on the outskirts of Val Dorma when she realized she was being followed. She was awake in her campsite one night, not able to sleep as per usual when she realized there was someone nearby. She quietly got up and headed over to the stream nearby and waited then slunk through the shadows and behind the trees to see if they took the bait. She was pleased to see she was right. Whomever it was, was inexperienced in the art of stealing as well as hunting.

However, she stilled when she realized it was a young boy. Small, he couldn't of been ten years old yet. What was he doing out here all by himself? Was he stealing for someone else? Was he just a distraction?

He was rummaging in her pack when he came across a dagger and he slipped it into his pack and she quickly moved upon him, grabbing the back of his neck. "Little Hunter," She said calmly, "I am taking this opportunity to ask you that you kindly return my dagger."

He was still, quiet, but she could feel a storm brewing within him; it was much the same storm she felt within herself. He turned to look at her, his hunter green hues were devoid of feeling and immediately she roused him.

"You are a child; don't look at me like that." She popped him softly on the side of his head and grabbed his pack taking her dagger from it. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" She asked evenly.

He looked down at the ground, then curled his arms around his legs as he sat back against a tree. He shrugged his small shoulders and continued to look at the ground, beginning to shiver. She rummaged in her own pack as she placed her dagger back inside it and pulled out one of her shirts. It would be too big for him, but at least it'd keep him warmer than the rags he wore.

"Here," She tossed it to him. He stared at it, then looked up at her, as if he was warring on whether or not to put it on. He was shivering however and the need to keep warm won out and he pulled it over his head. His hair was a sandy brown and his skin a warm tan, he'd been out on his own for a while she surmised. "What is your name?" He continued to stay quiet, and she now understood how others felt when she was as quiet as she was. "This dagger belonged to my mother. My brother found it when he retook our home. We found out that she was the Seawolf of legend. If I had realized that before we may have understood one another." He was silent, his green eyes intent upon her. "Alright, little Hunter, have it your way. Sleep by the fire."

It took him a while but he finally fell asleep and she took his pack, looking inside. There wasn't much in there, a few scraps of bread that had begun to turn green on the edges, nuts berries, and a little knife. There was a leather bound journal and two sovereigns. He was a vagabond, there was no one else. She grabbed her pack, took something out and placed it inside his bag. She threw away the bread and grabbed some of her own provisions; some smoked meats and vegetables that were still keeping, and placed them in his pack. She also took three of her five small pouches of gold and placed it in there as well. She may not have been a fan of children, but she wasn't about to let one die out here by himself if she could help it.

At some point she managed to doze off and when she awoke she found the boy was gone. She got up and began to stretch her limbs out before she made her way down to the stream to wash up before she moved out. She looked around a little, but deduced he'd left and hadn't stuck around. She continued on her journey, gathering a few more supplies in Val Dorma before she made her trek down the Imperial Highway. It was going to be a long journey, but no longer than it'd taken her to travel up this way. This time, however, she knew her way better, and so she'd fare better on the return trip.

Ever since meeting Hawke she was determined to find her way back to Alistair. She felt bad, she didn't want to leave him and her heart ached every day at the thought of how he more than likely felt betrayed by her actions. She didn't mean to cause him pain, but she felt she couldn't stay. She knew now it was a mistake.

Before she left from the fortress she was also given a few books on lore, but they'd seemed intent upon keeping most of their secrets, and most kept their distance from her. It was unnatural that she'd survived, and they believed blood magic was at work though she wasn't a mage. She wasn't about to tell them that yes, magic was at work, but it wasn't her choice.

She still burned at Morrigan's betrayal. When she'd happened upon a trail of hers a month after she'd left the Deep Roads she'd hunted her down. It didn't end well. She hadn't meant to stab her, but she was angry and everything came to a head all at once again.

She stopped seeing a caravan ahead. It was on fire, and there were about eight men milling about. "Thedas don't need no Grey Wardens anymore, move along." One spat at her. Her calm, stoic nature was set into place and she planted her feet sizing them all up. There was a man with a quiver on his back, but his bow was on the ground about a stone's throw from him. The rest had swords and more than three had them lying on the ground.

"Where are the people?"

"They happily relieved themselves of their items and we sent them along. Just like you need to."

Ohahn's hand was resting behind her hip, one of her hidden knives slipping down her vambrace. Quickly she threw the knife at one of the men who'd spoken to her first, and let another knife go hitting that one as well. Blood peppered the air and she took their shock as an opportunity to pull her broadsword from its straps on her back and went after the ones beginning to charge her. She was doing her best to make sure no one had snuck behind her, but she'd forgotten about the archer; sloppy.

She felt a ripple through the air, and suddenly the rest of the men lurched backwards. She looked over and saw the boy. He was panting now, clutching her mother's dagger in his left hand ready to defend himself. She rushed over to his side and the men clamored from their spots on the ground and began to run away.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that. I had the situation under control."

He shook his head, "I-I wanted to help." He sucked in air and she pulled out the extra canteen she'd bought to make up for the one she'd slipped into his pack.

"Drink," She gave it to him and he began to suck down the water like he hadn't drank in days. "Have you ever been in a circle?" His eyes grew wide and he began to back away from her, but she placed her hand on his shoulder as she kneeled down. "Not to worry, I won't tell."

He sheathed her mother's dagger back into its decorated sheath and looked at it. "Why'd you put this in my pack?"

She shrugged, "I thought you could use the help. You seemed taken with it."

"I was going to sell it." He said quietly.

"Are you still going to?"

He didn't take a second to start shaking his head. "No."

"Then hold on to it. Make sure you put it to good use." She turned around and laid her broadsword against her back. "Latch that onto my back." He did as she told him, small fingers fumbling slightly until he'd finally gotten it hooked in. "Are you going to keep following me from a distance?" He looked down at the ground. "Follow at my side."

"Why?"

"Because you'll die out here otherwise." She didn't know why she was telling him to come with her. Maybe some small part of her wanted to look out for him.

"Where are you going?"

"Denerim. Where are you from, Hunter?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"Then tell me when you are. Let's go." The two didn't say much as they made their way down the highway. She would stop only occasionally when she thought he'd needed to. He seemed to be comfortable in silence like she usually was, so she didn't press the issue. There was much trouble within him, she could see that. She was curious, but as she did not like divulging her own secrets she wasn't going to press him for his.

It wasn't till about a week into their trek and about a week's worth of travel from Cumberland did he shyly hand one of her books back to her. It was the one about the first blight. "Are you a Grey Warden?" He finally asked. "You were heading from Weisshaupt."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you stay there?"

"I don't belong with them." She said simply. "I never felt as though I was truly one of them."

"Why did you join?" He asked curiously.

"I had no choice."

"Doesn't everyone have a choice?"

"Not always. Life isn't that simple, young Hunter. You've got your fair share of troubles." She watched him look back at the ground, like he wanted to tell her, but was afraid to.

"I lost my mom during the blight…" He whispered.

"What of your father?"

He shrugged, "I never knew him."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm sorry for yours too." He said softly.

Every once in a while they'd have a few conversations, but once to Cumberland she'd bartered passage on a boat for the two of them. He seemed wary of so many people, but he hadn't lit anyone on fire yet so she was fairly certain he was doing alright. They hadn't spoken more of him being a mage, but she knew they needed to.

Once they'd made it to Jader and docked there for a few days she'd rouse the truth from him. She paid for a room at the Inn, keeping her hood up so no one would recognize her in these parts, and brought them up to their room. She set her packs down and unlatched her sword from her back, settling it to the floor beside her small bed. Hunter, as she'd begun to call him, settled onto the other small mattress, pressing his hands to it, as if he hadn't seen a real bed before. They'd had cots on the boat, but apparently it wasn't as grand as an actual mattress was.

"Tell me, Hunter, when did you come into your abilities?" He immediately looked at her, as if it had become an unspoken rule between the two that they wouldn't speak of this. "I need to know how well trained you are, if you are at all."

"I'm fine. I don't use them if I can help it."

"Do you have control?"

"A little…"

"I met a Qunari woman in my journey's north. She was a shy woman, but she had much the same abilities that you have, the power to manipulate her energy around her and harness it forward. I think you could become a Knight Enchanter."

"I don't want to go to the circle!" He immediately cried, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes.

"I wasn't suggesting you do so."

"Momma said if anyone knew they'd take me to a circle! She said it would be bad! She said it'd be worse for me because they wouldn't be able to look after me in a Shem's prison!"

She raised her brows at that. So he was elf-blooded then? She'd simply thought him to be human. "Calm down," She shushed him and made her way over towards him, placing her hand on the top of his head. What did one do to comfort a child? She was no good at this. She tried to think of what her father would do, but she was such a calm, hard headed child, there wasn't much they had to do to keep her calm since she didn't overreact, but Fergus… Well there was more than once that Fergus needed calming down.

It was as if her father himself had guided her hand to smooth his mussed hair and gently pat his back. "My father used to tell me, 'look, pup, you needn't fret about little things as there will always be something bigger to worry about. Always hold your head up high in the face of a challenge. No one can defeat you more than yourself.' I did not understand that until I had to leave him to his death. Every problem I ever faced before that ceased to exist having to leave him and my mother to their death. Do not fret over being a mage, or being elf-blooded. Can I tell you a secret?" He sniffed and she wiped the tears away from his cheeks. She brought her mouth closer to his ear so she could whisper, "I hear the King of Ferelden is elf-blooded himself." She pulled back and saw his shiny green hues widen.

"Truly?" She nodded to his query. "But… How?"

"Would you like to hear a tale about the King of Ferelden?" She sat back and leaned against her bed, and he sat against his and nodded his head. She'd heard this from someone who had apparently known Fiona, Alistair's real mother, so she began to repeat the story that he had told her. She never believed Goldanna's false story. She didn't want to relay this to Alistair until she knew it was certain. Plus she thought Fiona deserved to tell him herself someday.

"Once upon a time an elven woman King Maric Theirin had traveled with showed up and presented him with his infant son. She pleaded with him to take their child and have him raised away from the hierarchy and be ignorant of his elf-blooded origins as she could not take care of him herself. He was raised by Arl Eamon of Redcliffe, but his wife began to believe that Alistair was his own bastard son. So she forced him to send him away and he was betrothed to the chantry and the life of being a Templar. Before he could take his vows, a Grey Warden, Duncan, came and conscripted him.

"Within his time with the wardens he met a woman, and he confided in her that his life growing up was terrible. More than often he slept amongst the dogs and pigs, and during his time with the chantry he was treated as nothing but a fool, but all throughout their journey he never stopped smiling at the little things, never stopped to feel sorry for his circumstances. He rose above it all, and when it came time, he became King. So do not fret over the little things, young Hunter, for one day you could rise to become great."

His eyes were wide as he soaked in her story. Sure she embellished a few things. There were times when he was down on himself, times when they didn't think they'd be able to keep going, but once he'd sat through his frowning a new smile would appear and he'd always do something to try and lighten their companions moods. If it wasn't for Alistair she never would have made it to the end. She wouldn't be alive. Though that last one still burned a bit, she had forgiven Alistair for the Dark Ritual. She loved him enough to sacrifice her life for him, why should she be angry with him that he'd be willing to sacrifice his future well-being for her.

"Tell me of your mother." Ohahn inquired gently.

He looked torn for a moment, but he acquiesced to her request. "She was Dalish… She said her clan exiled her because she fell for a human. Momma never told me what happened to him, but he was never there and she always looked sad when I asked so I stopped. She took care of me… She was a mage herself and she helped me when my powers started coming up, but when the blight came we had to flee and we ran into darkspawn in the Vinmark Mountains I think… One of them cut her, and she… She…" His voice caught in his throat as the tears sprang from his eyes again.

"Shh, come here, child," Ohahn beckoned and like a bolt of lightning he was quickly in her arms, sobbing into her tunic. She stiffened for a moment, not sure how to handle this situation. She wasn't good with crying individuals either. Well, she wasn't good with most people not named Alistair. She wrapped her arms around him gently, softly stroking the back of his neck. How could no one have taken pity on this child throughout his travels? Had he been alone the last few years?

After a while, his sobbing finally ceased and she could feel his breath slowly leaving his mouth on her neck. Once she was sure he was asleep she picked him up as she rose and laid him down into his bed, tucking him in underneath the covers.

She let out a sigh as she looked at the sleeping child. She wondered what Alistair's reaction would be when she made it home. With a child no less. She had never wanted children and she knew some little part of him was saddened at the prospect of never having a child with her. She'd see the longing looks he got when children would play in the market in Denerim, but would he be okay that she'd essentially swooped one up and brought him home? Which brought her to worrying endlessly this past year and a half that he'd found another woman. Would she find one in his bed when she made it back? Would he be angry with her? He should be, she certainly deserved it for leaving in the middle of the night without a word, or even a note.

She grabbed her pack and looked inside, fishing out a journal she found in Weisshaupt. It was Riordan's and she had quietly snuck it into her bag. He spoke of his journeys and most importantly in the last part, how he was dealing with hearing the calling. She needed that, especially since she feared her dreams were that. She wasn't hearing any songs, but the dreams of darkspawn were plaguing her nonsensically. She always felt tired, but she never wanted to sleep.

Eventually she had dozed off and had awoken when smaller hands began to gently rouse her from her dreams.

"Are you okay?" She heard his small voice. "You were starting to shout."

She shook her head, realizing she was out of breath. "I'm sorry."

"I have nightmares too…" He admitted and she sat up seeing the light beginning to shine through the window.

"We're quite the team then, Hunter."

"Wulfric."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Wulfric." A small smile tugged at her lips. She had to admit this child was growing on her.


End file.
